


Thrawn Ascendency: Dead Empires

by hyenafur



Category: Lucasfilm's Alien Chronicles - Deborah Chester, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Aaroun, Abiru, Chiss (Star Wars), Chiss Ascendancy (Star Wars), Gen, Gorlicans, Israi, Kelth, Myal, Toth - Freeform, Viis, Zhreli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyenafur/pseuds/hyenafur
Summary: Beyond the edge of the galaxy lie the Unknown Regions. Nestled within the swirling chaos is the Chiss Ascendency, but they are not the only power. Remnants of long dead empires wish to reclaim their former glory. Some seek only a spark to set the Unknown Regions ablaze. Others have been slowly licking their wounds, waiting patiently to retake the systems they once claimed as their own.The Viishab System, once long quarantined by the Abiru Confederacy, has become a focal point of galactic politics. The dead worlds hold many secrets; some that wish to be long buried and others that cry out to be seen.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Story takes places around 19 BBY.

A long time ago, beyond a galaxy far, far away...


	2. Prologue

The merchant vessel lurched about as plasma fire slammed into the hull and melted several panels of armor plating. What was happening didn’t make any sense at all to anyone on board, especially the Navigator. How many times had Tikuri of Uandualon pulled a ship out of hyperspace above the dead clod of a planet below them so he could recharge and nothing happened? But they’d exited hyperspace right into an ambush!  
“Pathfinder,” the horned humanoid captain yelled as he was rocked from side to side in his seat. “Get us out of here!”  
Tikuri’s cheek winglets lay flat against his cheeks in frustration. He’d just spent 11 hours in trance. Normally, he’d have taken a good hour long break before going back under to get them to remotely close Chiss space, which was going to be another 11 hours. He was just about to say something when the ship jolted hard to the right.  
As Tikuri looked over his shoulder, he watched the captain screaming at the other members of his crew. The helmsman was doing their best to evade as many shots as possible as they pointed their ship towards three massive, hulking artificial satellites. Each one looked like a decaying corpse, slowly falling apart as they crept towards the inevitable collision with the planet below.  
“Pathfinder!” The captain called out, finally snapping Tikuri back to reality. The ship skimmed the hull of what appeared to have been a space station of sorts. They followed its curve, flying as fast as they could, the engines straining to find just the slightest bit more energy.  
They were just about to crest the top of the derelict when the pilot shoved the nose down hard enough to make the bridge crew lift out of their seats as the artificial gravity struggled to keep up with the maneuver.  
“We’re on the right vector,” she screamed, looking wide eyed at Tikuri. He didn’t need to be told what to do next. The Navigator donned his sensory deprivation helmet and attempted to calm his mind. Even so, he could feel the ship’s artificial gravity tugging on him with every maneuver as more plasma bolts crashed into the vessel’s dwindling armor. It wouldn’t be long until the shorts began to open sections of the hull to vacuum.   
Calming as much of his mind as he could, Tikuri pulled the hyperdrive levers towards him, and… and the jolting ceased. The Pathfinder slowly began to relax as he focused on keeping the ship safe as they headed for Bogo Rai. If he hadn’t been under total sensory deprivation, he would have heard the crew let out a sigh of relief before a grand cheer. Once they got to Ascendency controlled space, they were certainly going to repay Tikuri for saving their lives.


	3. Chapter 1

Supreme General Ba’kif stared at the report on his desk. The Nusidian merchant vessel that had limped into Bogo Rai had suffered significant damage to it’s hull. The fact that it had managed to complete its run from the Nusid Imperial homeworld of Nukorban to Ascendency controlled space without having to jettison its cargo or losing the majority of its personnel was nothing shy of a small miracle. But the damage was extensive enough that whatever profits they might have had selling their exotic wares would be going towards repairs. Still, they were lucky.  
Ba’kif moved his finger along the data pad, his eyes scanning over every line of text. The ship’s captain was a veteran of the Nusid Imperial Navy, which meant his account not only was the most reliable, but also the most detailed, describing nearly every minute of the journey from Nukorban to Bogo Rai.  
When Ba’kif finished the narrative, he pulled up the captain’s photo. Nusidians were considered a species of crossbreeds, in the polite sense. Mutts would be the most accurate term. During the fall of the Sith Empire, a number of civilians and military personnel abandoned Sith space to flee deeper into the Chaos. Some eventually found their way to a planet they would call New Korriban. Over the centuries the Twi'leks, Humans, Pure and Half-Blood Sith, Rattaki, and Zabraks intermarried, the names of places slowly evolving into their current names as the New Sith or Nusid carved a fresh empire for themselves. Unfortunately, the Nusid Empire paled in comparison to its predecessor, being barely a quarter of the size of the Old Sith Empire at its height.  
Drumming his fingers along his desk, Ba’kif began analyzing the events that had unfolded in the report. It was obvious to tell that whoever had set up the ambush had known where the ship was going to exit hyperspace. Both the Nusidian Captain and the Navigator mentioned using the Viishab system as a resting point in previous runs from Vukra to other destinations, so it was only a matter of time before a pirate operation decided to care out a secret base at the location and lay traps for unsuspecting vessels. Except the system’s planets, to everyone’s knowledge, were completely uninhabitable, and the stations above them were derelicts. Or at least, that’s what the Abiru Confederacy told their neighbors, and no reports had surfaced to the contrary in the near four thousand of years since the Ascendency had first made contact with the fledgling republic.  
In fact, the Confederacy, which claimed the Viishab System, had listed it as quarantined until about 100 years ago. For thousands of years up to that point, ships had to either take the much longer point to point jump route or their Navigators had to adjust their rest period in order to pass through the system without stopping. Even with the quarantine lifted, not stopping in the system had become so ingrained that most Navigators wouldn’t even consider it. But why was the system, along with several that surrounded it, quarantined in the first place? And who had attacked the merchant ship? Better yet, where was their base of operation?  
Ba’kif found himself deep in thought. The Aristocra would never approve a full scale military expedition into the system to root out the pirates. The Ascendency and the Confederacy had a long history of peaceful coexistence, and a Chiss Expeditionary Fleet showing up in their territory, lasers and breachers blazing would cause Nor would they enjoy dealing with the political fallout if Thrawn decided to turn an observation mission into a preemptive strike within an allie’s territory. As things stood, the Nusid Empire hadn’t been informed of what had happened. Or at least, it’s what Ba’kif hoped. Unlike the Ascendency, the Nusid had no qualms about violating sovereignty when it came to dealing with pirates.  
Slowly, the Supreme General leaned back in his chair. The Aristocra might protest, but his best option would be to send Thrawn and the Springhawk out to gather information. Under strict orders, of course. The last thing Ba’kif needed right now was one of the Ruling Families coming into his office and looking for blood after Thrawn decided to meddle in another system’s affairs.

Senior Captain Thrawn stared at the screen when the Springhawk’s first officer entered into the Captain’s Quarters. “You wanted to see me, sir,” Samakro asked while standing at attention.  
“We have new orders, Captain,” Thrawn said, eyes barely moving from the screen. “From Supreme Commander Ba’kif.”  
“Then it must be important.”  
“It is.” Thrawn paused for only a moment, gaze turning to look up at Samakro. “Supreme Commander Ba’kif has tasked the Springhawk with making contact with the Abiru Confederacy concerning an incident in the Viishab system.”  
“Viishab System? Never heard of it.”  
“Neither had I until today,” Thrawn answered. “Apparently it’s a midpoint between the Nusid Empire and the Chiss Ascendency. The system is claimed by the Abiru, but was under strict quarantine until recently. There’s concern that pirates or some other force have taken up residence.”  
Samakro nodded. Deep in his gut, the first officer wondered if this would turn into a repeat of the Nikkardun incident.  
“We are to depart for Nibiru as soon as we are able,” Thrawn added.  
“Dark Stealth as soon as we enter the sector?”  
“That won’t be necessary. I have been doing some research and our treaties with the Confederacy allow us to use their facilities as ports of call.”  
“So we’ll be treating this like a normal cruise.” Samakro smiled.  
“Precisely. Treating this like a normal operation will avoid drawing undue suspicion upon us while we gather the information we need.”  
“You’re planning on going to one of their art galleries, aren’t you?”  
“There’s a great deal of information that can be learned by studying a culture’s art.”


	4. Memories I

Cadet Ziara followed Cadet Thrawn throughout the art gallery on Naporar, continually evaluating her decision to prove his innocence to Taharim Academy’s Board of Inquiry. Although there were merits to the enthusiastic junior cadet’s theories about artwork and its implications towards a culture’s social structure, values, and even tactics, the amount of information was beginning to pile up. Ziara could feel her head slowly start to spin as Thrawn guided her towards another exhibit, stopping in front of a glass case housing a variety of contents, none of which seemed to belong together but were still a part of the same exhibit.  
“This is the most unique collection in the gallery,” Thrawn said cooly as his eyes wandered over what appeared to be a random assortment of weapons, jewelry, pottery, dinnerware, some sort of data chip, a small scrap of artwork, even a data pad, and a few crystals.  
“It’s certainly strange,” the senior cadet began to as her eyes darted between each object. “They don’t look like they’re from the same species.”  
“Precisely,” her companion replied. “This collection is from the Viis Empire.”  
“Viis Empire,” Ziara questioned as one blue-black eyebrow raised. “I’ve never heard of them.”  
“Not many have,” Thrawn answered, eyes focused on the warhammer-like weapon behind the glass. “Most of what is known about them comes from the species they conquered.”  
“I see,” Ziara grumbled. “So they no longer exist?”  
“We don’t know. Their empire rapidly declined sometime prior to the creation of the Ascendency. But what can you establish based on the artifacts?”  
Ziara nodded her head as her eyes fell on a simple clay pot that sat beside a silver platter beset with precious stones. Her gaze slowly moved over to the jewelry. One was gold and set with various jewels while the other was some kind of brushed metal and showed signs of rust. “I would say that either there is a hierarchy or some sort of economic depression, possibly both. Unless they’re from two different eras.”  
“They are from the same time period.”  
“Then I would say the Viis Empire suffered some kind of economic turmoil that impacted their people differently depending on their place within Viis society.”  
“You are correct,” Thrawn replied. “From what we have gleaned from their neighbors, the Viis Empire underwent a period of economic collapse just before several worlds entered into open rebellion. But you are also correct, the Viis did have a social hierarchy.”  
“I see,” Ziara said as her attention moved to the more technological aspects before looking over at the warhammer and then down to what looked like some sort of blaster pistol. “What I’m not sure about are the weapons. They’re from the same time period, and yet both are used.”  
“Why would you say both of them are used?” Thrawn inquired.  
“The rust on the hammer. While weathering will cause a weapon to rust, it wouldn’t occur in specific areas. Blood, however, would cause a rust pattern like that,” she answered confidently.  
“Indeed, but it could be a ceremonial weapon.”  
“No,” Ziara retorted. “In addition to the rust, there are signs of wear. If it were ceremonial, it wouldn’t show either sign. No warrior with any amount of pride allows a ceremonial weapon to rust. This weapon saw active use.”  
“Very good,” Thrawn said with a nod. “That weapon was used by a member species of the Viis Empire known as the Aaroun.”  
“Why does that name sound familiar?”  
“The Ascendency has had limited contact with that species over the centuries along with several others that one might consider, co-dependent, as they were all once slaves of the Viis Empire.”  
Ziara nodded her head as her eyes focused on the piece of artwork. On it showed some kind of reptilian creature standing on the backs of some sort of felinoid, canoid, rodentoid, and avioid. “I would say that this piece makes their social structure very plain. I would say that not only did the Viis have a strict hierarchy, but they believed their species were superior to others. There’s only one question left.”  
“And that is?”  
“What about the last 3 items?”  
“Those I’m not sure. My understanding is that no one knows how to repair the data pad. The data chip only had enough battery life to last 100 years, so any data it contained is likely lost.” Thrawn paused a moment.  
“And the crystals,” Ziara asked.  
“They’re data crystals that are supposed to work with the data pad,” Thrawn answered.  
“In other words, the only way to know the exact details of the fall of the Viis Empire and possibly all of Viis history is forever locked away because the one device that can decrypt the data can’t be repaired.”  
“Unfortunately.”  
“So tell me, Thrawn,” Ziara grumbled, “what do these artifacts tell you?”  
“That the Viis species put great emphasis on social status and beauty. As you pointed out, their society was layered and incredibly rigid. The Viis were at the top and all other species were below them as slaves. Similarly, the Viis put great emphasis on beauty, or what is considered pleasing to the eyes based on the jewelry and dinnerware. Because of this, I believe that their tactics would focus around trying to win a conflict quickly. Should we ever face them in battle, I believe they would not rule out the use of mass casualty tactics.”  
“Such as?”  
“Orbital bombardments, chemical weapons,” there was a slight pause, “biological weapons. Perhaps even ecological or nuclear weapons.”  
“Why not political interference?”  
Thrawn raised an eyebrow. “Explain.”  
“You said that they would want to end a conflict quickly because they value beauty. In order to keep their people and ships from being damaged and no doubt ostracized or repaired, the most likely tactic to use would be to sew political division within a target culture. Drive a wedge between those who wish to fight and those who desire peace,” Zara concluded. “If not that, then offer their target something they desire.”  
“Technology or resources, perhaps?”  
“Or information. There are many species who desire that most of all. What good is it to be handed technology when you could have the information to produce it yourself?”  
“Interesting. I had not thought of that.” The junior cadet said with a smile and a slight twinkle of understanding in his red eyes.  
Ziara considered saying something, but she held her tongue. Politics seemed to be Thrawn’s blind spot. Although he knew about the subject, he did not know how to navigate the ever changing calamity. “How about another example,” she instead offered, hoping that they could keep moving. The more they lingered, the longer she would have to endure more of Thrawn’s theory.


	5. Chapter 2

Elrabin growled to himself as he fidgeted in his robes. Although the canine like Kelth was the station master of Nibiru’s primary orbital platform, he, like many of those living in the Chaos, always felt uncomfortable when dealing with Chiss. Not only did the blue skinned humanoids carry an air of superiority, they typically expected… no… demanded… that everyone they interacted with speak Cheunh, a language that was difficult even for other humanoids.  
Almost all of the interactions Elrabin had had with the Chiss were with merchant vessels, which meant he didn’t have to interact with the blue skins very often, just enough for them to sign the paperwork for unloading and loading cargo. It was occasions like this that made the Kelth extremely uncomfortable. Chiss warships were an uncommonly rare sight, and when they did show up, part of Elrabin’s duty was to play the welcoming committee.  
Letting out a small chuff, the canine like mammalian turned his attention to the dock attendant, giving his fellow Kelth a small nod. A warm hiss echoed throughout the docking port, making the two Kelth flick their ears as the pressure differential normalized before the sliding doors opened to reveal a small group of Chiss officers.  
“Welcome to Abiru,” Elrabin said, trying to sound hospitable in heavily accented Cheunh.  
“We are humbled by your welcome,” the officer in the middle of the group responded… but not in Cheunh. In Abirin. Both canines blinked in surprise, their ears perking up.  
“I am Senior Captain Thrawn, Commander of the Springhawk,” the blue skin continued, never switching from Abirin.  
“I’m Elrabin, Station Master,” the Kelth responded in turn. “Are you here on an official state business? We don’t usually get Chiss warships unless they’re here on matters of state. If you are, then I’ll need to…”  
Thrawn raised a hand while slowly shaking his head. “No. We are not here on state business. We are simply making a port of call before returning to the Ascendency.”  
Elrabin nodded his head. “Oh. Well… enjoy your stay. Do you know how long you’ll be here?”  
“No more than a few days,” a different blue skin joined in the conversation, but in Meese Caulf. “Long enough to get the crew rotated through some well deserved shore leave.”  
The Kelth’s ears flicked about the top of his head. “Have any of your crew ever been to Nibiru?”  
“Most have not,” Thrawn responded.  
“I can give you directions to all the tourist traps, and some of the better places the tourists don’t go,” Elrabin paused, “And all the places no one should go.”  
“That information would be valuable to my crew. Would you be so kind as to help Senior Captain Samakro compile a list of places that are off limits to the crew?”  
The Kelth shrugged his shoulders. “Got nothing better to do for a while. I don’t see why not.”  
“There is one more piece of information I would like to know before you start,” Thrawn added.  
“Like what?” Elrabin’s head tilted slightly.  
“I was hoping to visit the National Gallery. I was wondering if the location has moved since the last time I had the pleasure of visiting Nibiru.”  
The Kelth let out a laughing snort. “That old place? It’s been in the same spot since… forever. You still need directions to it?”  
Thrawn shook his head. “I don’t believe I shall.”  
“Well, enjoy. I guess.”  
“Thank you, Station Master Elrabin,” Thrawn said with a nod of his head before walking past the Kelth.  
“I think he’s the first Chiss I’ve seen actually want to go to the National Gallery. Nothing there but dusty artifacts and old paintings,” Elrabin said as soon as Thrawn was out of earshot.  
“Captain Thrawn has a few theories about art and war, but unless you want a dissertation, I wouldn’t bring it up around him,” Samakro replied. “Now, about those places we shouldn’t go on shore leave.”


	6. Memories II

Lieutenant Thrawn stood in front of a large display in the Nibiru National Gallery. When Thrawn had first entered the large structure, there had been a twinge of slight disappointment. Normally, when a species used the term gallery, they meant it to be a place specifically for art, however, the building was more akin to a history museum. Logically, there must have been some sort of error in translation from Abirin to Meese Caulf to Cheunh, something that was not as uncommon as one might think. Many words, even in Cheunh, didn’t have direct counterparts in the various trade languages of the galaxy as they stood for concepts or were a shortening of an entire phrase.  
Translation error or not, the disappointment had quickly subsided once the young officer followed a group of what looked like school children into one of the wings. Remembering his time in academia, it was the most logical thing to do. School trips to museums would typically start in the wing with the earliest histories. It also helped since the data cards Thrawn had managed to find on Abirin only focused on the spoken language; teaching conversational Abirin but not the cuneiform script or anything outside of basic greetings or getting directions.  
Luckily, Thrawn’s decision had borne fruit, finding himself in the ancient history wing of the National Gallery. From what he was able to gather through pure observation of the various artifacts, the various species that would go on to form the Abiru Confederacy had very little to no interaction with each other prior to the Viis conquest. Some lived primitively in comparison to their progeny, though the Chiss officer felt some kinship with the Aaroun whose society spoke of strong connections to family and tribe. Most of Thrawn's conclusions, however, were coming from the various fragments of pottery, books, clothing, weapons, and artwork.  
As he made his way down the hall, he noticed how the displays began to change; the focus moving from the individual species and their beginnings to their collectivization under their Viis masters until finally resting on the reptilian overlords.  
Unlike the previous exhibits, which glorified the cultural histories of the Abiru, each artifact about the Viis seemed to focus on atrocity, oppression, and slavery. Even though Thrawn couldn’t read the Abirin texts placed about the displays, the way each item was arranged emphasized decadents and haughtiness, the need to divide the Abiru species and turn them against one another.  
“It is unusual to see a Chiss here,” announced a soft spoken voice in perfect Cheunh from behind Thrawn, pulling the officer out from his deep thought.  
Turning around, Thrawn expected to see someone his own height, only to discover that a diminutive, rodent like creature in long robes was staring up at him. “That is what I have been told,” Thrawn said as he turned his gaze down to look at the barely three foot tall creature in front of him.  
“It is a rare sight indeed. I am Bish, the Chief Curator of the Nibiru National Gallery,” the robed creature continued in Cheunh.  
“I am Lieutenant Thrawn of the Chiss Defense Fleet,” Thrawn responded in kind. “I am unfamiliar with your species.”  
“I am a Myal,” Bish replied with a warm smile. “We have been a member of the Abiru since the Viis Conquest.” The rodent-like Myal paused before switching over to Abirin. “Do you speak the language of the Abiru?”  
Thrawn shook his head only to respond with, “Slightly,” in Abirin before switching back to Cheunh. “I was only able to find Conversational Abirin data cards.”  
The curator nodded his head before returning to Cheunh. “I can act as your guide throughout the exhibit. It is not often that I am able to interact with a Chiss, let alone one who shares an interest in Abiru history.”  
“That would be greatly appreciated, Curator Bish. While I have gleaned much from the way you have displayed your artifacts, there is much more that I believe I could learn with a guide.”  
Bish’s lips curled into a gleeful smile. “It would be my pleasure.”


	7. Chapter 3

Curator Bish had been surprised to see Thrawn, though it was a welcomed one. The Chiss didn’t appear to have changed a great deal at all, even though the Myal’s fur had begun to turn white in several places.  
“Thrawn,” the smiling Myal said as he looked up at the Chiss as they stood in the atrium of the National Gallery. “It is good to see you again.”  
A small smile formed on Thrawns lips. “And you, Curator Bish. I would assume you are doing well.”  
“Quite well, in fact,” the rodent replied as his hands pressed against one another. “I received word that new artifacts will be arriving here from Mynchepop tomorrow.”  
The Chiss raised one blue-black eyebrow. “Mynchepop?”  
“Oh, yes. How silly of me. Mynchepop is a world renowned in the Abiru Confederacy for it’s immense natural beauty and wonder,” Bish boasted. “At one time, Mynchepop was used as a resort world for the Viis elite during the height of the Empire. When the Freedom Network took control of the planet, it was proclaimed a planet wide nature preserve.”  
The Myal paused for a moment. “Most of the original buildings on the planet were destroyed during the war, and the few that have survived have become hotels.”  
Thrawn nodded his head. “Is it difficult to visit Mynchepop?”  
Bish let out a small snort from the nostrils at the end of his snout. “Exceedingly. Millions apply each year to visit the world, but only a few hundred thousand permits are given by the Bureau of Planetary Management and the Ecological Preservation Service. And those are just for tourists. It is even more difficult to receive permission to conduct non-ecological or biological studies. It took the National Gallery five years before they gave us permission to perform the archaeological survey that will be returning tomorrow.”  
The Chiss nodded his head. “Then I do hope that it was productive.”  
“Oh, it was! It was,” Bish gleamed. “From the images I received from the team, I dare say I will greatly enjoy cataloging each and every item they found!”  
“Excellent,” Thrawn said with a smile.  
“Now,” the Myal adjusted his robes slightly as he continued to look up at the much taller Chiss. “How may I be of assistance?”  
“I am looking for information,” Thrawn stated.  
“Oh? What kind of information?”  
“I would like to know about the Viishab System. Being the Chief Curator, it was only logical that you might know…” Thrawn stopped, his eyes noticing blood rushing from the Myal’s face in an expression of fear before he felt clawed fingers wrap around one of his wrists.  
“Hush! We cannot talk about that here,” Bish whispered, giving the blue skin’s arm a tug. “It is too public. Follow me to my office.”  
Thrawn cocked an eyebrow, considering saying something, but the urgency in Bish’s expression silenced him save for his reply of, “Of course.”

Bish’s office was everything that the Chiss expected from an academic and a lover of art and history. The walls were covered from floor to ceiling in old books and glass containers full of data cards and data crystals, but Thrawn’s survey of the room was cut short by the rodent’s heavy sign as he slid into the heavy looking leather chair. “I’m sorry, Thrawn,” Bish began, hand pulling a piece of cloth from a pocket in his robes only to dab over his forehead. “We Abiru do not like discussing the Viishab System in public.”  
The Chiss nodded as he slowly took a seat in an equally comfortable looking leather armchair. “May I inquire as to why?”  
Bish let out a long and heavy sigh as he leaned back in his chair. “It is… where it all started. Where it all ended.”  
“I am unsure of what you mean.”  
“You remember what I told you, all those years ago about the Viis Empire?”  
Thrawn nodded his head.  
“It is not… the entire truth,” the Myal admitted.


	8. Memories III

The odd pairing of Myal Scholar and Chiss Warrior began their journey of discovery at the beginning; the Ancient History Wing’s entrance. Bish immediately began describing the unique history of each member species of the Abiru, sticking to the highlights, though adding necessary depths as needed.  
Thrawn stayed silent, his mind gleaning as much information as he could as they slowly moved closer and closer to the section all about the Viis and their conquest of the galaxy, or at least what they believed to be the entire galaxy. Just before Bish could begin, the Chiss lieutenant spoke.  
“Curator Bish,” Thrawn began, “Before you begin relating the histories of the Viis Conquest, may I attempt to ascertain how each species was conquered?”  
The Myal looked up at the Chiss curious, an eyebrow raising as one ear flicked about the top of his head. “I don’t see why not.”  
“Thank you,” Thrawn smiled. “Let’s start at the beginning. The first species the Viis forced into servitude were the Kelth, am I correct?”  
“Yes,” Bish nodded. “They were the first.”  
“Based solely upon what I saw before you added context, the Kelth were a tribal society with no centralized government. Generally, they would have been seen as quite primitive in comparison to many of the other species the Viis would conquer. I believe that, rather than fight bloody wars, the Viis would offer them something greater,” Thrawn paused, “stability, specifically stable food supply.”  
The Myal nodded. “Yes… that’s exactly how the Kelth became domesticated.”  
“The Toth met a similar fate. Based only on the simplicity of their art and their focus on beadwork, I guessed that they were a nomadic culture. You, of course, confirmed my hypothesis, including the practice of Male Toth having multiple wives. That practice is based on having the greatest number of children and the greatest chance that a portion will survive to adulthood. Yet, if the Toth were to have an abundant food supply, there is not only a higher birth rate but also an increase in the number of healthy calves, thereby the number that could reach adulthood increases.”  
“That is how the Viis seduced the Toth as well,” Bish nodded. “Are you sure you don’t read Abirin? Or any materials before coming here?”  
Thrawn shook his head. “I’ve only encountered Viis artifacts once, several years ago, at an art exhibition on Naporar, but there was very little information I could find about them. I do know that they favored beauty and believed themselves superior to all.”  
The Myal nodded his head. “Well… how do you think the Viis conquered my people.”  
The Chiss paused, a hand moving up to stroke his chin. “The Myal are lovers of information. Most likely, the Viis offered that in exchange for the Myal’s freedom.”  
“They offered my people all the knowledge we could ever want,” Bish said with a nod, warmth coming to his cheeks in a blush of shame. “And in our greed, we accepted, not knowing that we would be scattered throughout the stars.”  
Thrawn nodded his head in quiet contemplation. Ziara had been correct.  
“What about the Aaroun,” the Myal inquired. “How do you… theorize… they were conquered?”  
“Warrior cultures do not submit easily to one another,” Thrawn replied. “Based the artifacts presented, I would say the Aaroun were either beaten in battle or tricked, much like the others.”  
“Both,” Bish said in a soft tone. “The Viis invaded the Aaroun homeworld, but could not conquer it, so they used ecological warfare. As the planet died, the Viis reappeared, pretending to be saviors by offering the Aaroun refuge and a cure for their world. As soon as the last transport left the system, the Viis bombarded the planet until it was nothing more than a blackened rock in space.”  
Lieutenant Thrawn nodded. “Then what ultimately lead to the downfall of the Viis?”  
A smile crossed the rodent’s face. “Oh, it is a fascinating tale indeed.”

The military officer and museum curator continued through the exhibit just as before; the Bish telling the tale of how the Viis Empire continued to expand across the stars, gobbling up world after world and enslaving several more species before their decline began.  
“The Viis become so dependent upon slave labor,” Bish said as they moved to the next display, “they forgot how to fix their own technology to the point where their society began to stagnate. And then the Dancing Death struck.”  
“Dancing Death?” Thrawn raised an eyebrow.  
“Yes, a disease specific to the Viis that caused convulsion of the limbs. Ultimately, it ran rampant throughout the Empire and killed a majority of the population. The ones who survived,” there was a small pause, “those who survived found themselves rife with genetic damage.”  
“What sort of genetic damage?”  
“Deformities became more widespread amongst the Viis, but the greatest blow was the massive decrease in birth rates which continued to decline after every year.”  
“Was there ever a cure found for the virus?”  
Bish shook his head. “Not that I am aware. Between the return of the Dancing Death and the Viis Civil War that took place after the death of Empress Israi, the Freedom Network found Viismeyl in tatters and the Viis Empire existing in name only. The survivors signed a peace treaty that recognized the Abiru Confederacy as a legitimate government. My understanding is that the last Viis died two thousand years before the Treaty of Kinoss.”  
Thrawn nodded as they passed by a painting of an Aaroun woman leading a group of Abiru onto what appeared to be a transport ship. The Chiss stopped for a moment. “And who is that?”  
“Oh, that is Ampris the Golden One or Ampris the Crimson Claw. She founded the Freedom Network,” the Myal grinned.  
“I see. I have heard that name spoken many times while I enroute to the National Gallery. Is it a common name amongst Abiru?”  
Bish shook his head. “Just amongst the Aaroun. The Kelth have named their pups after Ampris’s dearest friend and confidant, Elrabin, for generations. I, myself, am named after one of her teachers, Bish the Chief Archivist. But we are getting ahead of ourselves. We only have a few more displays to get through.”


	9. Chapter 4

Thrawn leaned back in his chair, attempting to absorb everything Bish had just told him. History and romanticism had always walked hand in hand; fact embellished by political necessities, agenda, or the need to tell a compelling tale. The Chiss’s face remained expressionless, while across the desk the Myal appeared nervous, the heat patterns on his face changing rapidly to reflect the state of concern and mental anguish coursing through his mind.  
“It is not something we pride ourselves in,” Bish said to break the awkward silence that filled the curator’s office. “What I have told you, is regarded as almost being a state secret.”  
Thrawn nodded his head slowly. “I understand, Curator Bish. As you have provided me with the information I have asked, I believe I should return the gesture with information of my own.”  
“What kind of information?” The rodent-like mammal leaned forwards in his chair.  
“The reason I am here. The reason why I inquired about the Viishab System,” the Captain began.  
“I had a feeling you weren’t here just to reconnect with an old scholar,” the Myal said with a sigh.  
“I value your knowledge and insight, Curator Bish,” Thrawn reassured the old rodent. “It is why I came directly to you instead of contacting your government. You value information, but truth most of all.”  
A small smile crossed Bish’s lips. “Thank you.”  
“You are most welcome,” Thrawn nodded. “And I believe that you are owed the truth.”  
The Myal nodded his head in gratitude.  
“A Nusid freighter was attacked in the Viishab System by unknown assailants.”  
“Was anyone injured?”  
“There were no casualties, but several crewmen sustained minor injuries.”  
Bish nodded his head slowly. “Part of me has always been afraid that Ampris and the Freedom Network’s actions would come back to haunt us.”  
“So it would seem,” Thrawn said as he pressed his back into the chair. “The ship descriptions and weapon scarring match those of the Viis.”  
The Myal blinked. “But… how? How could they have survived all these centuries? No scientist ever found a cure for the Dancing Death. At least, no Viis scientist ever did.”  
“That is my question as well, Curator Bish.”  
Silence hung in the room for several logn moments before the Myal began to speak. “Do you believe the Nusid will use this as an excuse to..”  
“It is possible,” Thrawn admitted. “Since the Confederacy claims jurisdiction over the system, the Empire might see it as a means of territorial expansion.”  
Bish nodded his head. “We haven’t fought a war with the Nusid in over two thousand years, and the only reason we won was from the Ascendency’s intervention.”  
“But they can be beaten,” Thrawn interjected. “Without the aid of the Ascendency.”  
“Are you saying that the Chiss will violate their treaty?”  
“The Ascendency has long held a position of non-intervention. The Aristrocra would be hesitant to involve the Defense Fleet in a conflict far from Chiss space, however,” the blue skinned humanoid paused, “I believe that, should conflict arise, there is a strategy that could easily and decisively defeat the Nusid Imperial Fleet.”  
“You’ve studied their art, I presume,” Bish asked as he leaned forward in his seat.  
“Precisely.” A small smile formed on Thrawn’s lips. “There are patterns that exist; patterns that they have been using since they were a part of the Sith Empire.”  
“If the Ascendency won’t get involved… could you,” The Myal began to say.  
“I can provide the strategies to you before the Springhawk departs.”  
“That would be… immensely appreciated, Thrawn. A colleague of mine has a daughter in Confederate Naval Intelligence. I will pass your strategy along to her.”

Ba’kif was sitting in his office when the desk communicator began to chime. Reaching out, he pressed the button that would accept the encrypted communique from the Springhawk.  
“I take it your fact finding mission has proven produced, Captain Thrawn,” Ba’kif asked as he leaned forward in his seat.  
“Indeed, Supreme General. I found it most enlightening,” Thrawn replied.  
“And the reason why you called on a secure channel?”  
“Because the Confederacy has not been entirely truthful about what happened during their war for independence.”  
“Explain.”


	10. Memories IV

Lieutenant Thrawn and Curator Bish slowly exited the ancient history wing of the National Gallery. “Your insight into the histories of the Abiru people has been most enlightening, Curator Bish,” Thrawn said with a smile.  
“And your theorem on artistic and cultural influence on military tactics is quite enthralling! You should consider submitting it as an academic thesis. I’m sure it will turn a few heads,” the Myal grinned.  
The young Chiss officer shook his head. “I believe my theorem is better served in battle than in books.”  
Bish shrugged his shoulders. “It is your choice, but… would you be offended if I recorded it for posterity’s sake? I believe it could be of great use to future generations, and I have always found the destruction of knowledge to be the greatest cruelty in the universe.”  
“I have no objections to your request, Curator Bish,” Thrawn said with a small nodd. “I look forward to hearing what others have to say about my analysis.”  
“As do I,” the diminutive rodent smiled. “Do you have any questions about our history?”  
“I do. According to your exhibit, the Freedom Network found Viismeyl over run with the Dancing Death, yet no explanation was given for the outbreak of the virus,” Thrawn stated.  
The small, round ears atop Bish’s head began to twitch in agitation. “We don’t truly know,” the Myal began, “We believe one of the Viis crewmen was infected on shore leave and brought it back to Viir.”  
“But the entire Imperial Fleet dispatched to fight against the Freedom Network. Would the virus not start manifesting symptoms by the time the fleet retreated? If not during the battle itself?”  
Bish rolled his shoulders in an attempt to push the question aside. “It is possible. It would certainly add to the explanation of why the Imperial Fleet was decisively defeated.”  
Thrawn nodded in agreement. “But that still does not explain why the Empress would willingly allow the Abiru to depart the planet.”  
“Ampris was the Kaa’s dearest friend as a child, and Israi was known for her cunning plans,” the Myal pointed out.  
“No,” the Chiss countered. “Israi did not seem like the type of leader that would create sophisticated plans that required stealth and true cunning. Based on what was presented here and from what you have said, she was impulsive. True cunning requires one to not only observe their enemy, but to know them fully; know their history, their art, their society, their values. It requires a great deal of time, dedication, observation, and planning, something that the Shri-kaa saw no value in. It’s what ultimately killed her and everyone aboard her flag ship when she attempted to enter the hyperspace gateway, and what caused the Civil War that allowed the Freedom Network to defeat the Viis Empire and claim independence.”  
Thrawn could see the discomfort building in the Myal, knowing that he might have pushed his analysis a bit too far. “But that is just my hypothesis. The actions of Ampris and the Freedom Network paved the foundations for the formation of the Abiru Confederacy, giving their progeny better lives.”  
Bish seemed to relax. “Yes. We owe a great debt to her.”  
“There is one question I still have.”  
Bish tensed again. “Yes?”  
“What happened to the Viis scientist, Director Ehssk?”


	11. Chapter 5

There were very few times in his life that Ba’kif had found himself speechless. This was one of them. The Confederacy, or more specifically their predecessors known as the Freedom Movement, had resorted to terrorism in order to force the Viis Empire to give into their demands. And it wasn’t just terrorism, but biological terrorism. Their leader, an Aaroun named Ampris, had released an incurable virus into the population of Vir, the Imperial Capital, in the hopes of infecting the Viis population with the Dancing Death. But the more details Thrawn gave, the worse the entire situation sounded.  
Ampris had somehow managed to get her claws on a strain of the virus that would infect both Viis and Abiru alike, and somehow the morbidness only increased from there. The Aaroun manipulated some of her followers into ingesting the strain before going out into the population of Vir, attempting to infect as many individuals as possible, but more specifically the Viis. Their plan sounded less like a cry for freedom and more like some sort of suicide pact. Eventually, Ampris infected herself in an attempt to infect the Kaa, a gender neutral title that roughly translated to Monarch, that ended with mixed results.  
While the assassination hadn’t gone as planned, the Kaa had managed to get her and the entire crew of her personal warship killed. The power vacuum created by a Kaa that hadn’t named a successor only added to the other destabilizing issues within the Viis Empire as factions quickly formed around potential successors. Widespread economic and ecological collapse combined with food shortages, and the return of a disease that could now jump the species barrier spelled the end.  
“The last report about the Viismeyl System was from Commander Eshkar of the Freedom Network. Apparently, his task force was sent to secure the system, however, he withdrew his forces before the mission was complete; citing widespread destruction and the concern over the disease infecting the crew,” Thrawn concluded. “In his final report, Eshkar recommended quarantining the system, but not before giving it a new name; Viishab. Roughly translated from Abiru, it means excrement of the Viis.”  
Ba’kif stared at the transmission for what felt like a small eternity, letting everything he’d just learned sink in. It was only when Thrawn asked about how to proceed that Ba’kif finally spoke.  
“Continue with shoreleave as planned, Captain. Once the entire crew’s been rotated through, I want you to set a course for Viismeyl to gather further intelligence.”  
“Of course,” Thrawn nodded his head. “And may I inquire about the Nusid?”  
“We haven’t told them anything. At least not yet,” Ba’kif grumbled. “The merchant ship is still in drydock undergoing repairs, so that’s bought us some time, at least. The Aristocra have been bickering about how to proceed and whether or not we should enforce our treaty with the Confederacy. This whole thing could drag us into a war we’re not prepared for.”  
“A war the Confederacy isn’t prepared for either,” Thrawn pointed out.  
“A war that the Nusid have been wanting for 2,000 years,” the general grunted as he sat back in his chair. “Ar’alani has been trying to come up with options the Ascendency could present to both sides. The hope is that we can somehow get both of them to agree to a joint anti-piracy operation. Whether that’s going to be successful is a different story entirely.”  
“I believe Admiral Ar’alani will find the best solution,” Thrawn replied.


	12. Memories V

Curator Bish shrugged his shoulders as he looked up at Thrawn. “No one really knows what happened to Esskh, other than that he’s been dead for centuries now. The most common theories are that he was killed by the Dancing Death or during the Viis Civil War. They are the most plausible anyway. There are a few others that say he managed to slither away under some rock to continue his butchery, but I don’t put much stock in them.”  
The Chiss nodded his head. “I have heard that even some of the strangest conspiracies have some elements of truth. But truth and fact are often mutually exclusive. Fact states that something exists or happened. Truth is what an individual or group believes. It may have basis in fact, or it may not.”  
“Well put, Lieutenant,” the Myal said with a grin. “Many of the conspiracies concerning Director Esskh are based on his frequent use of remote, underground testing facilities.”  
“That would be a convenient way of containing any outbreaks. Not to mention keeping out unauthorized guests,” Thrawn mused.  
“Or a way to develop,” Bish started to interject, but suddenly stopped himself mid-sentence.  
“Develop what?” The Chiss raised an eyebrow.  
“Well,” the rodent suddenly became nervous. “There were… rumors… that Esskh had been using his research to develop a new strand of the Dancing Death. One that could be used against the Abiru who had begun rebelling in the outskirts of the Empire.”  
“Fascinating,” Thrawn remarked. “That might explain the creation of Ampris’s children.”  
“That, or he was mad.” Bish interjected.  
“No,” the officer shook his head. “From my observation of the exhibit, Esskh was not mad. He did exhibit signs not dissimilar from serial killers, but his mind was highly methodical. Everything he did had a purpose. Nothing was done at random or out of impulse. There needed to be an underlying reason for why he combined Viis and Aaroun DNA.”  
“Our few surviving records from that era do say that he was attempting to find a cure for the Dancing Death. The disease did only infect Viis..”  
Thrawn’s eyebrow ticked up as he interrupted. “Did?”  
The Myal’s ears twitched. “Yes. When the Freedom Network reached Viismeyl, they found that the Dancing Death had mutated and could infect Abiru. It’s why the Viishab System was quarantined. Until a cure could be found, we couldn’t risk the potential for contamination. It’s why the system wasn’t reopened for travel until recently..”  
“An understandable precaution,” Thrawn said, but there was something off about Bish’s answer, as if he was reluctant to give the full picture.  
“We thought so as well,” the Myal said. “Now, how about we continue our chat in the next hall. It covers everything after the foundation of the Confederacy to the end of the Nusid War. And then there’s the Hall of Ecology.”  
“I’m afraid I will only have enough time for the first hall you mentioned.”  
“Well, if you ever return to Nibiru, come find me, and we can continue the guided tour.” Bish smiled.  
“I shall, Curator Bish.”


End file.
